Can True Love Conquer All?
by CillyAdrian
Summary: Sequal to True Love Conquers All. Adrian and Sydney have their happily ever after, along with their son Joel. But is the worst over? Jarrod is determined to destroy everything Sydney loves. Will the help of freinds and True love pravail this time? or will it be too late?
1. Everything is Perfect

**Hey guys I really hope you love this story as much as the first one, so this chapter is just a recap of everything that has happened; so itll pick up soon. **

**Sydney's POV**

_Everything was perfect._

It was amazing how good things turned out after so much hurt and unhappiness that had happened in such a short time; my parents' passing, being a slave to my stepfather and step sisters, almost forced to be an alchemist, forced to marry a man that nearly killed my true love, became pregnant, and nearly killed myself and my child.

So, it would seem that god had other plans for me.

I had fallen in love with a race that was forbidden to me.

A Moroi.

Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian was the crown prince to the Moroi throne; and when I first met him, it was like meeting heaven. Which is ironic since the Moroi are vampires and creatures of hell, or so Jarrod told me. However, I did not think that at all; ever since I came to live with Adrian and his family and friends after our marriage; they have treated me like family and are most kind to me.

I haven't heard or seen Jarrod since I escaped his clutches; and I pray I never do again. But that was all five years ago; Now I lived happily with Adrian, my husband, and our son Joel.

We lived in Palm Springs in my parents' old house; I gave Keith his old job back and he gladly accepted. Adrian and I even invited his guardians to stay with us; Dimitri, Eddie, and Angeline. They were all Dhampirs; half human and half vampire, trained to protect the Moroi from the real creatures of hell, Strigoi. They are pale with red eyes and drink until they kill. That's all im willing to say about them, it frightens me just thinking about them.

Angeline is a new recruit. Eddie and Dimitri took it upon themselves to be her mentors. And lets not forget my beloved dog Spartacus. He and Joel have become the best of friends and it is always a joy to see them play together.

So yes, I am happy and I just know everything is going to be ok.

**So what did ya'll think!? Please R thank you :)**


	2. Fights and Threats

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO **_**CILLYADRIAN**_**, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEEE! **

**Today is my 19****th**** birthday yaaaaaay! I would like to start it out by giving you guys another chapter :D**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Sydney's POV**

"Mama, look what I can do," said Joel happily.

Joel was riding on Spartacus's back like a horse and using his collar as reigns. I couldn't help but smile at the display. Joel had grown up so much in the last five years; he was so much like his father, he held mischief in his green eyes and a charming smirk he had when he was ready to tell a joke. He inherited beautiful gold hair and strong cheek bones from me. I took Joel and Spartacus out to play in the garden. It was a beautiful spring day, the sun was out, the birds were singing, and the flowers were in bloom.

"Be careful sweetheart," I said.

"Ok, mommy."

He continued to ride like the prince he is, Just, graceful, and confident. When I married Adrian I had inherited the title Princess; at first it made me uneasy but I soon learned to be proud of my new position. Adrian's family welcomed me with open arms and his friends immediately liked me and treated as though we've been friends forever. And I liked it.

I had a family again.

Joel and I came to the edge of the garden where Eddie, Angeline, and Dimitri did their training every morning. Joel was always happy to see them spar and would often ask to join in; the Dhampirs loved Joel and treated him like a nephew, in fact, Joel calls Dimitri "Uncle Dimka", Eddie "Uncle Ed," and Angeline "Aunty Angel"; which I thought was adorable.

They were in the middle of a sparring match when Joel ran up to them.

"Uncle Dimka," Joel shouted. Dimitri picked him up and spun him in the air.

"How's my favorite little nephew?"asked Dimitri happily, still holding him.

"Good, I want to play, I want to play, I want to play," he said excitedly.

"Ok, ok," Dimitri said and puts him down.

"Now, you be on Aunty Angel's team and both of you will have to defeat me and Uncle Ed, can you do that?" Dimitri explained.

"Yes I can," said Joel, eager to learn how to fight.

"Ok, little man ready to kick Ed and Dimka's butt?" said Angeline.

"Yes"

"Alright, Joel show me what your made of," said Eddie.

I sat down on the grass and watched proudly as my son sparred with his 'Aunt and Uncle's'. I was too engrossed in the match I didn't realize that Adrian came to sit by me, he gave me a kiss and held me from behind bringing me on his lap.

"I am so proud of him, fiercely proud; he will make a great king someday," Adrian said.

"Well, what do you expect? He's strong, brave, and funny," I turn to face him, "Like you."

He smiles, "he's also smart, charming, and beautiful; just like his mother,"

"He has the best of both of us."

We both sat there in silence watching our son play 'warrior'; no doubt he will be the fighter when he is all grown up.

**Adrian's POV**

I never thought a day would come where I would have a beautiful wife and a wonderful son. I was so happy but I had concerns. I've been receiving threatening letters from Jarrod Sage, Sydney's stepfather. I haven't told Sydney for fear she might worry. The threats were frightening to me, one particular:

_Adrian,_

_Or should I call you creature? It's more fitting don't you think? You have corrupted and tainted an innocent girl and you will never suffer enough for it. I will find you; and when I do, I will enjoy running a stake through your heart. And I will enjoy watching that little bastard of yours burn._

_And Sydney? I will have her watch you both die._

_Kindest regards_

_J. Sage._

Every time I think about that letter, it sends chills through my spine; which is why I have asked my parents to send more security; And my guardians have been teaching me to fight. I told them what was going on so that they're on the lookout.

_I will be ready when you find me Jarrod, and when you come I'm gonna kill you. I will lay down my life before I let you take a person that I love._

**I hope you guys liked that, please R&R. Anyways its my birthday and im gonna get CHOCOLATE WASTED! HAHAHA. Love you guys xoxo. BTW thank you **_**ABprongslett**_** for following and reviewing my story ;). Cant wait read your next chapter.**


	3. Nightmares and Promises

**Hey everybody, sorry I haven't updated in awhile; ive been having writers block and I was without the internet for awhile. Anyways heres a new chapter for you, hope you enjoy **

"_Mama where are you?!_

"_I can't see, It's too dark, I'm scared," Joel cries. He struggles against the chains that bound his hands above his head; dirt covered him from head to toe. The only light in the room was a candle on a steal table, the kind that you would see in a morgue where surgeons would perform an autopsy, and next to it were surgical tools and a gold rosary; other than that, all that was in the room was an old wooden staircase that went up to a locked door, and the floor was entirely made of sand. _

"_Mama, please help me," Joel screams._

"_Do not be afraid little demon," a voice says in the darkness; a hand appears over Joel's head and pets him as if they were soothing an animal._

"_This is all a bad dream. Now, sleep; sleep like Daddy over there," the voice tells him and points to the far end of the basement; Joel looks and see's Adrian laying on the ground, back facing them and not moving. Joel looks back to the hand but, this time he could see the bearer of that hand; It was a man he had never met and he could see cold amber eyes looking at him and a frown that frightened him further back to the wall._

"_Sleep NOW!" the man pulls out a knife and raises it to strike._

**Sydney's POV**

"NO!" I screamed.

I woke up gasping and cold sweat covered my brow. 'Why was I having these dreams' I pondered. This past week I've been having these dreams that Jarrod kidnaps Adrian and Joel; takes them away to kill them. I am truly scared he will come and finish what he started five years ago.

_I pray he doesn't succeed_.

I flinch as I feel a hand on my shoulder. "My love, What's the matter?" he asks soothingly.

I shake my head, "Nothing love, just a bad dream; I need to check on Joel."

I got up and made my way to Joel's room.

His room was like any ordinary five year-old room; toy's scattered on the floor, clothes partly out of the dresser; and the boy himself sprawled over the bed, his tiny legs stretching out from under the blankets, his arm over his face and the other hanging off the bed. I smiled to myself as I went over to his bed and fix him so he was comfortable. As soon as he was tucked in, I just sat on his bed and looked at him. All I could think about was how I can protect my son if the worse should happen. What would I do? How would I do it?

I was clueless…helpless.

I kissed Joel on his forehead and said I loved him, and left.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't see Dimitri and Rose until she spoke.

"Good evening your highness," she said with a bow, as did Dimitri. They both knew it bothered me when they treated me like a princess but they do it to be funny, so I chuckled.

"Hey guy's, enjoying your time together?" I asked. Rose had come down from Pennsylvania to visit Dimitri. Did I mention that they were married now? Well, Dimitri proposed to her when we went to pick her up at the airport and they were so excited that immediately, they went to the nearest church and made it official.

"Yes we are, we just came back from a nice stroll in the garden," Rose said.

"That's nice," I said grimly, still troubled from the dream.

"Are you alright?" Dimitri asked.

"You look troubled," said Rose.

I don't know how but they always know when something was wrong; I guess it's all part of being a guardian. I couldn't find my voice, the horrors of the dream were coming back and frightened me speechless.

"Sydney, you can tell us we're all friends," soothes Dimitri.

I nod and I tell them about the nightmares.

"Its alright Syd, it was just a dream," say's Rose.

"It felt so real," I protest.

"If, God forbid, something should happen I won't let that bastard harm Joel, or Adrian, or you," Dimitri said, voice filled with determination. I always admired him for his strength and courage; I could see why Rose loved him so much.

"Thank you," I said, and gave them both a hug.

"I have a favor to ask of you both," I said.

**Adrian's POV**

When Sydney left to check on Joel, I was left to wonder what she has been dreaming of that made her so scared. All I knew was that for the last few days she has been having nightmares; Every time I ask her about them she just shrugs it off as nothing. I knew that it was something terrible if she won't talk to me about it. I just hope that it will pass.

However, I do notice something strange about her aura when she is having those dreams lately; normally it's a purple and gold color, passionate and intelligent, but I see a hint of blue in her. Blue is the color I see in those who hold magic in them; I only see blue in Moroi, and in a few witches that I have met in my life. Sydney certainly isn't Moroi, and there's no way she's a witch.

Right?

Of course I had little time to think on it; Sydney had come back.

I met her with a smile and held my arms out to her; she crawled into bed and made herself comfortable in my arms.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He is perfect, and beautiful," she say's. I chuckle and turn her to face me.

"Well of course, look at his mother," I tell her and kiss her brow.

"Look at his father," she retorts.

I smile and kiss her again, this time deeper; I roll her onto her back and me on top never breaking the kiss.

Nothing more was said until the dawn.

**Sydney's POV**

I lay there in silence, Adrian already asleep, I thought about the favor I asked of Rose and Dimitri.

"_I have a favor to ask of you both," I say._

"_Anything," they both said._

_I took a deep breath._

"_If anything should happen to me and Adrian, will you promise to care for Joel, look after him, protect him?" I ask, tears stinging my eyes._

_Rose embraces me, "It won't come to that, I promise you," she say's._

"_You have our word," Dimitri promises._

"_Thank you, thank you both so much," I said._

The memory itself haunted me, but I was able to sleep knowing that Rose and Dimitri would be there for Joel.

**Jarrod's POV**

"Sir, Everything is ready," Said Donna Stanton.

"Good, now all we need is that whore, the Demon, and their little runt," I spat.

Now is the time we end this; I have waited for this day to come for the last five years, and now I will make them suffer as I had.

I have been humiliated in front of the Alchemist's. I have been branded as a failure when Sydney chose to marry that monster. I was accused of 'allowing' them to be together; I will never forget the day they judged me.

"_Jarrod Sage, do you know why you're here?" the judge asked me._

"_I am here before the court today to be tried as a failure to the alchemist's." I claim._

"_Yes, and a traitor; you have allowed Sydney to be with those demons. We almost had her, she was becoming one of us," the judge said angrily._

"_Do you deny these accusations Jarrod?"_

"_Yes, by the time I learned of her relations I did everything in my power to try and stop it; then we were ambushed by the royal guards. There was nothing I could do, we were outnumbered."_

"_TRIED AND FAILED!" The judge shouted._

"_Please, your honor, just give me another chance," I plead._

"_No, I will not let you fail us a second time. I Judge Jameson, and the rest of the counsel, sentence you to five years in rehab," he declared._

Five years.

For five years I suffered in that horrific place. But now I will have my revenge.

When I catch them, they will never again see the light of day.

**Oh boy! Sydrian and Jr. better watch out. Please R&R and the more reviews I get, the faster you will get a new chapter!. Xoxo.**


End file.
